


Dawn x Megamind

by allfunandgames



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Depression, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfunandgames/pseuds/allfunandgames
Summary: Dawn, and emo and lonely girl, who has spent her entire life trying to fit in the social norm.Megamind was a very lonely blue thing?Together, they destroy the world
Relationships: Dawn/Megamind





	Dawn x Megamind

Megamind x Dawn

When Megamind was a child, there was one person that treated him as a human. Well, as human as she can see him. He was blue, after all. She cared about him.

That meant so much to him.

“Megamind, I th-think I like-like you.” Dawn said quietly.

Megamind gasped. Someone could like-like him? He looked at her with tears in his eyes, and said, “I like-like you too.”

“Oh, yay! Wanna hear a MCR song?” She said as she awkwardly danced to Cancer.

“Uh..sure?” He said.

Then Dawn preceded to get shot in the stomach, dying. 

“Oh, well I shall now become depressed and emo.” Megamind said, while pulling a black shirt out of his cubby.

**Author's Note:**

> pfftttt, this was a gift


End file.
